It is becoming more and more common for retail stores and warehouses to label product containers with electronic (e.g., digital) labels instead of the conventional sticky paper labels. Such electronic labels typically have a plastic housing and a display screen, and are attached to the products by using an adhesive material (e.g., double-sided adhesive tape).
One disadvantage of the use of such adhesive materials to attach the electronic labels to the product containers is that the adhesive material is generally designed for a single use only, and is typically thrown away each time an electronic label is removed from a product container. As such, a new adhesive material has to be applied to the removed electronic label and/or to a second product container when this electronic label is to be reapplied to the second product container. Given the very large volume of stocking operations of certain retailers, the use of such adhesive material may be associated with a high cost. Another disadvantage of using an adhesive material such as a double-sided adhesive tape is that, when such an adhesive tape is removed from the product container, the adhesive tape may damage the product container (e.g., a cardboard-based product container) by ripping off an outer layer of the material from which the product container is made.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.